


Day 3: Gaming / Watching A Movie

by littlemisscurious



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [3]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Day 3, F/M, Family, Gen, watching a movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisscurious/pseuds/littlemisscurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'd recommend to read "Day 5: Kissing" before this one :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 3: Gaming / Watching A Movie

“Hey Lou- oh wow! You look amazing,” he smiles, his eyes lighting up ere he blushes all the way up to his lovely, blonde, soft curls probably mirroring the colour on my own cheeks after his compliment.

“Thanks Tom,” I whisper, wiping a strand of my curls out of my face before I can hear a quiet cough from behind me. I turn around, smiling shyly at my father and my five brothers all standing in the doorway with crossed arms and the sweetest smiles on their faces.

 

“Um, Tom...these are my Dad and my brothers Chris, Max and Matthew,” I mumble, pointing to the four men Tom hasn’t met before while his flatmates and my remaining two brothers, George and Paul, simply stand there, smirking. “Oh, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Sir,” Tom smiles politely, crossing the few metres between them to shake my father’s hand before he greets Chris, Max and Matthew with an equally polite handshake.

 

“Same here, Tom. So, you’re my sons’ flatmate, eh? What’re you studying again? I’m sure they told me before but with six children to keep up to and all this touring and album release stuff going on, I tend to forget things a bit easier,” my Dad says, apologising profoundly while I simply sigh, hoping he’ll keep his questions short and simple. “Dad, our film...,” I remind him, taking a step closer to Tom, who is clearly nervous and ruffles through his unruly curls.

“Give me a minute, honey. I want to know who’s taking you out. You’re my only daughter after all and I want to make sure you’ll be fine.” You know that look father’s have when they pretty much want to tell you that you either let them do it their way or it’s not happening at all? Yeah, I may be 20, 21 in a couple of weeks, and lead singer of one of the most successful bands in recent years but that obviously doesn’t stop my father from being all...'fathery'. And he just gives me _that_ look in that very moment. Perfect. “Okay, okay. Just don’t..don’t turn it into an interrogation,” I sigh, raising my hands in defeat, looking apologetically at Tom next to me.

“It’s alright, Lou,” he smiles before turning back to my father. “I study Classics at Pembroke College, Sir. I’m in my last year now,” he explains solemnly, shooting a quick glance at my five brothers standing next to my Dad, three of them scrutinising him from head to toe. I look at them, pleadingly, hoping they would help me to prevent our father from ruining my date before it even started.

 

“Well, doesn’t that sound lovely. Come on Dad, we wanted to play your our new record,” Paul smiles, gently tugging on Lucas’ arm who simply brushes his hand off. “So you’re what, 20, 21?” “Just turned 21, Sir,” Tom nods, shoving his hands nervously into the pockets of his black trousers. “Alright, well...I hope you take good care of Louise tonight and...feel free to come for dinner any time in case this is.., you know,...something serious. I’d like to get to know you a bit better, Tom,” my father smiles, pointing at the both of us, causing us to blush simultaneously.

“Will do that, Sir. I’ll make sure she gets back safely later and I’d love to come to dinner. Thank you very much. It was a pleasure to meet you and...you as well,” he nods at Chris, Max and Matthew who smile at him in return before they give me a quick hug each.

“Have fun, Lou.”

“See you later, little sister.”

“I’ve put a condom in your purse, just so you know.”

And with that they’re gone, leaving me with an open mouth and a red face, and Tom with an embarrassed smirk on his face. “Lovely, your family,” he winks, offering me his hand shortly after. “Shall we?,” he whispers and I nod, shyly, before we walk outside to his car.

 

Once inside, I turn towards him. “I’m so sorry, Tom. They’re just protective with me being the only girl and..,” I mumble but he interrupts me, lovingly. “Don’t worry, Lou. I’d probably do the same for my sisters. And I’d really like to come for dinner some time,...you know, in case this is serious,” he whispers, his thumb gently stroking along the back of my hand while his eyes rest on me, nervously. “Well, I...I hope it is,” I nod, looking at our intertwined hands before meeting his gaze again.

It tingles all the way through my body as he leans forward and presses his lips softly onto mine, reminding me of our, of my, very first kiss a couple of weeks back during our game of ‘Spin The Bottle’. It’s just as tender, just as gentle and wonderful as the last and even though we’re still in the driveway of our house and my entire family is probably watching us from the living room window, I never want it to end.

“Shall we go and see the film now,” he whispers against my lips a little later and I nod, faintly. “Sounds good,” I smile, placing another soft kiss onto his cheek, before he starts the car and drives us to the cinema, holding my hand the entire time.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to visit my tumblr page http://w-is-for-writing.tumblr.com to find out more about my stories, my characters, and everything else you might be interested in :)


End file.
